PvXwiki talk:Build Documentation
Placeholder until a system gets going. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:40, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :it's not a bad idea. If we perhaps keep data about the MAT (as in results of matches or something), we can also have a link next to them saying "this is the build(s) used. Might require some BM involvement though, which might be an issue. PheNaxKian Sysop 11:09, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::It takes way too much time. Also, I don't think that too many people would use those builds, since very similar builds can be already found on this wiki. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 02:15, 25 September 2008 (EDT) :::With all the creative minds present on this wiki, you'll think that all the build combination would have been thought of already! Like perhaps variants? BaineTheBotter 02:31, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Discuss Some discussion about this would be nice. I've already said that I like the idea. What do others think?. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 09:51, 10 December 2008 (EST) :pointless, youd just be listing 100 different ways to blind wars Builds in tournies Are either meta stuff (as in will be in archive or great/good) or are completely build wars (in which case the build only worked because ot the opposing teams build) there isn't much reason to document these builds because of this reason. Example, Polly used Expunge Enchantments in a MaT about 5 months ago, in any other situation that would be looked at as pointless, but it was used to counter Spell Breaker (short lived Smite meta which got nerfed) documenting that would be somewhat commical but generally pointless. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 21:08, 16 February 2009 (EST) :i was under the impression, that instead of making an actual build, we'd just have the skill bars of the top...8? guilds each month. This article is more about recording builds that have been used through the maT than anything, so users can see trends etc. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 06:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Well guilds can/do change what build they run during the mAT, so that can't really come onto question, maybe have a roster showing from the quarter finals onwards what builds were played in what matches, something similiar to/the same as this http://www.gw-memorial.net/nav/b_mat.php [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 06:42, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Documenting buildwars is what this site does best--Relyk 07:01, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Actually we strive to not do that, unless said build wars build actually build wars' against many builds (wow thats a weird sentence) for example see Build:Mo/any GvG WoH Prot, that is build wars but it works vs at least 90% of builds at the moment. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::Something like what y ou linked to was along the lines of what i had in mind. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 07:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::You could make a template for the mini skill bars as well as guild names to fit in to, wait I will draw it on paint ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 07:09, 17 February 2009 (EST)